The Ripper
by LucPixielee
Summary: Stefan has went to the Dark Side, Can Elena save him before Klaus takes him forever?   Rated M for Lemons and Language.  ** These Characters will be OOC ***


**Just a little fun ! We own nothing; L.J Smith owns the cast of Mystic fall a.k.a Fells Church. **

**Welcome to our joint project, Luc and Pix. We love Stefan and wanted to play with our version of what happens.**

**Hope you enjoy. This Chapter is brought to you by Luc.**

**Thanks to all our Twitter Ghirls and Bhoy, you make us smile.**

EPOV

It's been a week since I've heard form Stefan. No one has heard from him since he gave himself over to Klaus, In exchange for blood, in order to save Damon. _Bastard_

I have these conflicting thoughts whenever I think about it. How could he have left me to save Damon? Is his brother's life more important than our love? I guess it is. _Blood is thicker than water right?_

I know I'm only human, but fuck I was his girlfriend, the woman he swore to love more than life itself, at least he could have shown some respect letting me know what he was thinking on doing.

Walking in circles around my bedroom I dialed his number again, only to hear the same metallic voice.

"The number you just dialed…"

I threw the phone on the bed, knowing that in a few minutes I'd pick it up again and repeat the process. I've done it so many times that I swear the metallic voice will say the next time: "Get a fucking grip! He doesn't want you!"

Jeremy has tried to reach him too, but the result is obviously the same. Even Bonnie tried with a spell to locate him but Klaus's witch is too powerful and blocks their location, and I won't ask Bonnie to contact the older witches again. The last time she did that resulted in this mess.

Even Katherine was looking for Stefan, but why wouldn't she be after all isn't he the one she loved? Or still in love with… _he mine bitch._

Caroline and Tyler were doing whatever they could to help without risking or exposing themselves. The one thing we don't need is another missing piece on our already short list of friends.

Rick left Mystic Falls to engage some sort of research about the originals on Isabel's –_It's too hard to call her my mother_- books trying to find out another way to kill Klaus.

Everyone is worried and looking… well everyone except Damon. He just sits there on the couch drinking Jack Daniels and muttering too himself.

When I pass by I swear I hear him say "It should be me, not him." Or "He should've let me die" but when he realizes he is being heard he turns the other way. We haven't spoken since we kissed, right before Katherine showed up with that blasted "miracle blood".

The first night I had this conflict inside of me. First I was hurt for having been left for Damon's wellbeing, but I kissed him thinking he was dying! Who was I to question Stefan's love for his brother if I had kissed Damon on his deathbed…

After two days my anger clouded my feelings and what was left was this feeling of loss that I knew could be with me forever… or until I die, which ever happens first! _There can't be a forever without Stefan._

I've thought about asking Caroline to help me change. At least then I could wait for Stefan, even though I told him I didn't want to change only a week ago I wanted to experience all there was to being a human… that was before I was left an orphan for the second time and left with only Jeremy as family.

Thinking of Jenna and John still makes me cry. Jenna was my second mother for a brief- to brief- moment and John did the most unexpected thing I could imagine. Died to save me… _his daughter._

_Can you see the resemblances'? It's all about love…_

_Love for a daughter that hates you… love for a brother that wishes you had died to have the woman you love… All in the name of love…_

Well, screw love! Love was now pain! Everyone I loved in my life is dead or gone who knows where?

"Elena" Jeremy's voice reached me reminding me that I still had someone to love and live for

"Can we come in?" Behind him was, Bonnie. They were always together now that school was over and they are joined at the hip.

_So that makes two to love Elena, right?_

Watching them nowadays was bittersweet. Their love reminds me of what I should have, if …

"Sure come in you two! What are you two up to?" I tried to sound happy.

They sat at the chase longue still holding hands, in a compromised attitude

"Elena…" Jeremy looked at Bonnie trying to get some help so she stood up and sat by me on the bed

"Elena, you know we love you right?"

_Love… yes I know they love me.. as I love them… _I just nod

"It hurts us to see you inside this room all day long looking at that damm phone"

I looked to my hands and realized I've reached for phone once again without noticing

"Sis, you have to get out. Live your life. Remember all the people that sacrificed themselves for you!"

_Hey that wasn't needed!_

Bonnie looked at my brother with those sweet eyes suddenly enraged.

"What Jeremy _means_ is that we'll go through this together. You can't be alone in this room, Damon downstairs drunk all the time and Caroline and Tyler wandering around trying to get a track on Stefan. We have to think together and work together."

She leaned to me hugging my shoulders

"If we stick together... All of us will find a way to get Stefan back. I'm sure we can"

Jeremy stood up and sat by my other side holding my hands in his and I could see by the look on Bonnie's eyes she was hoping he'd say the right thing this time.

"Elena, we've lost our parents, and now John and Jenna. I have Vicky and Anna haunting me from wherever they came from, Stefan gave himself to save Damon. It's all too much. But if we stick together we'll find a way to survive once more."

After this I knew I had to do something. Even if Stefan didn't trust me enough to let me know his plan, it was my duty to keep going on, once more for the rest of us.

"Alright!"I shouted, I stood up walking to the windows. _God I love the sun!_ Bonnie called Caroline and Taylor; Jeremy called Rick and tells him to come back;

"I'll talk to Damon. We'll meet in 2 hours downstairs" I stated

"Elena, how can Rick be here in two hours? " Bonnie enquired

"Just call him, I know he's already in Mystic Fall's looking through more journals "I whispered,

Alaric had lost not only his Wife, my Mother _Isabel_ but then Jenna through coming to Mystic Falls.

They looked surprised with my knowledge of Alaric's moves but I didn't give them the chance to ask.

"Hey! You two came in here wanting me to get out of my misery right? This is me doing it!

Now let's go!" I smiled at them blowing a kiss while going out the door to the worse task I could have been given. Talking to the walking meaning of my misery and sadness: Damon.

As he heard my foot steps coming down the stairs he swallowed another glass of JD and poured another, he would have no doubt have heard everything anyway.

"Damon, stop drinking. We need to talk"

When we looked at me I saw all his pain and suffer only in a glance. I couldn't stare 'cause the reflexing of my pain was on his face, so I ran my fingers by the red velvet on the old chair avoiding looking at him.

"Well, Elena, finally you give me the pleasure of hearing your voice!" I could hear the alcohol behind that sarcastic tone. "What can I do for you my little sister?" he sneered

I tried to ignore the irony on his voice so I took a deep breath and still without facing him I walked to the fireplace ignoring the fear of him on my back.

"Damon, we need to help Stefan…" he cut me off whispering in my ear as if I forgot the vampire speed for him to reach me.

"And how my love…ly Elena do you think we can do that?" The irony and sarcastic tone on his voice made my shiver but I ordered my body to relax.

I turned to face him anticipating the pain and anger that'd rose in my whole body and with another deep breath slowly I answered.

"Damon it's not gonna be easy I know. But we have the knowledge, the strength and a powerful witch in our side. We have to try! I won't stay here another day waiting for a miracle, knowing that one more day and Stefan could be lost forever to the dark side"

The "Damon's sarcastic smile" was wide and swallowing another shot of JD he went to the bar again ready to pour another.

"Damon, I said STOPFUCKING DRINKING! Can you at least listen to what I have to say? Do I have to remind you that we're here because of you? Your brother sacrificed his whole beliefs to save your ass, and all you do is drink? What's on the bottom of that bottle Damon? A miracle answer? A solution on how to, pick your balls and stand up for your brother?"

I Knew I went too far and suddenly I fear that his love for me wouldn't be enough to save me form his rage.

Surprisingly Damon didn't move an inch, although his whole body was trembling of what I thought maybe be the rage of my words.

"Elena, you think I haven't imagined one thousand scenarios to help Stefan? I owe my life to him- or what I call life anyway- and after all he is still my brother. What he did was something I would've done for him too if he was dying and it's fucking with my brain that I can't find a way to get him back."

"Damon, we need to stick together. We need to think together and find a way to work things out! I refuse to sit and wait for Klaus to get tired of playing with Stefan. I need Stefan with me… ME!"

I don't know if it was the stress of the conversation, or just me reminding myself that I might never see Stefan again but tears started to roll down my checks and I couldn't stop them. In a second Damon was holding me and gently stroking my hair, letting me lay my head on his chest. I cried a little longer until I felt I was betraying myself again for letting him get so close to me and took one step back wiping my eyes.

Damon looked sad but he tried to go back to his "DSS" and looking me in the eyes he said.

"Elena, I'll do whatever you say to help get Stefan back. You can always count on me." He winked and the sarcastic smile was off and I knew from that moment on he would be ok.

"Damon, I asked Bonnie and Jeremy to get Rick, Caroline and Tyler are on board. All of us together thinking as one should get to a solution. I'll go to the kitchen and make some tea and coffee. When they all get here call me."

"For me my dear what Damon's having is enough. Don't bother." I heard Katherine's voice behind the door and in a second she was sitting on the couch. "What? You think I wouldn't wanna help to rescue Stefan? I can be a lot of use for whatever plan you arrange."

Knowing that I had to let my feelings for her aside –as if I could- I faced her trying to be calm.

"Katherine, I don't trust you and neither do my friends, but if you truly loved Stefan as you claim to have, you better not fuck up this time. I'll be watching you."

"I'm so scared at little Elena, _super woman rescuing vampire…"_ but Damon cut her off.

"Katherine, if you wanna help fine, but if you fuck up, it's me your facing. Not Elena."

Looking at both of us, suddenly her smile was gone. Something must have frightened her because she didn't answer back.

With all in peace I turned to the kitchen hoping that this idea would work and that soon I'd be in Stefans's arms again.

**Well thoughts? As this is a collaboration Pix will be bring you Stefan next ..**

**Thank you for taking time to read, it means so much to us.**


End file.
